Learning Leaders
Leaders Once you have a feel for the way in which troops join your army, it is time to learn about leaders. Leaders are different from regular troops. They can cast spells, both to help you and to hurt your enemies, using a resource called loyalty. Leaders are trained using huts. Huts: Each turn, if you have less than 100 leaders per hut, some leaders will join your army. If you have more than 175 leaders per huts, leaders will desert your army. Each turn, you get an amount of loyalty that depends directly on how many huts you have. Leaders are one of the more complex aspects of the game, but they are also one of the most powerful if used correctly. Success in leader missions is entirely dependant on "ratios." Don't panic! It's not as complicated as it sounds. If you go to "General's Hut" you will find that your ratios are already calculated for you. Ratios Your leader/hut ratio is simply the number of leaders you have, divided by the number of huts you have. If you are not mathminded, remember you can always just check the dashboard to see this calculation done for you. This ratio is used to determine success in general's hut missions. Your leader/land ratio is the number of leaders you have, divided by the amount of land you have. Check the Dashboard for exact numbers. This ratio is used when calculating attack and defense for offensive missions, detailed in the table below. Missions Self missions can be used for just about anything--stocking up on resources, defending yourself from attack, or moving your empire around the wonderful world of RWL. Each race has a special ability based in the general's hut that lends itself to a unique strategy. Working your strategy to surround this special ability is usually a good idea, because you will then be playing to your race's strangth. More specific information on how to get the most out of these missions can be found in the general's hut section of the guide. Success in offensive missions depends not only on your ratio, but your opponent's as well. Since you can't always see your opponent's ratio, these missions are a bit different than general's hut missions in that you cannot always count on success if your ratio is high enough to perform the mission. It is generally a good idea to avoid doing these missions to people you are not at war with, since most of them are deisgned to hurt the opponent rather than benefit you. The exception to this is espionage. Leaders according to Sevz It takes Turns and Huts to initially start leadering. This should be financed before building. Food and cash with no army. In simplicity. 1 acre of land makes up to (100) leaders and 1 acre holds (175) on scale 10,000acres of huts generates 1m leaders or (1,750,000 Capacity) 7over40 strat. (city not included) 7m leaders 40k. Attack for over 70k, build 100% huts. When you reach 7,000,000 leaders dump all excess networth+land and cast Loot/Feast/Goldmine from 40k. When you reach 100mil networth you will encounter a 20% penalty. Halving or doubling the 7over40 is as simple as 20k and 3.5m leaders or 80k and 14m Leaders Generals Hut is strongest when you have pure Huts(100%) and higher than 80 ratio. A dirty building setup will cause havoc to spell-casters. Avoid other structures and move to Mossflower. There's many strategies to succeed, it depends on adaptation to surroundings. See Extras for more info Sevz